


Time

by Sasshii



Category: AKB48
Genre: Angst, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-17
Updated: 2014-01-17
Packaged: 2018-01-09 01:12:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1139679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sasshii/pseuds/Sasshii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Time never stops.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time

Time stops.

Tears fall down her pale face leaving wet streaks in their wakes. She wipes at them only for them to be replaced seconds later. Her warm breath cuts through the cold air.

“Don’t cry.” I whisper to her. She either doesn’t hear me or chooses to ignore me. She wraps the thick coat tighter around her figure, shivering lightly. I reach out to hold her but stop myself.

Time starts.

“Hey Rino?” She asks, lifting her head up from my chest.

“Hm?” I run my hands through her long, dark hair, untangling the knots with my fingers. The two of us are currently cuddled together on her bed, watching the snow fall calmly through the window.

“Do you think we’ll be together forever?”

I laugh at her childlike question and playfully pinch her cheek between my fingers, “Forever is a long time, Rie.” I inform her in a matter of fact tone causing her to pout at me.

“But…” She trails off, turning around so she was laying on her stomach facing me, her dark eyes piercing into mine, “If it’s with Rino, I don’t think it would seem like that long.”

I stroke her cheek gently, her face is warm underneath my fingertips. I lean in and press my lips against hers. “I love you, Rie.” I move the tray strand of hair in her face behind her ear, “But, I can’t promise you forever.”

Time stops.

She kneels on the ground, her knees digging into the previously untouched snow. She buries her face into her hands, letting out a soft sob.

“Rino,” She whimpers softly, “I want you to hold me.” I do as she says, kneeling behind her and wrapping my arms tightly around her waist. She makes no movements. I breath in her scent that I’ve missed for so long, enjoying her warmth that envelops my body.

Time starts.

Rie is wearing a red dress, her hair tied up in a tight bun. The two of us are seated in an expensive restaurant, quiet chatter surrounds us. I look up from my plate, her face is scrunched up in a cute manner as she attempts to cut an especially difficult piece of meat. I let out a small chuckle and she looks up at me glaring, “What?” She asks, setting down her knife and fork and pushing the plate forward, giving up on the meal.

I shake my head and smile at her brightly, “You look nice.”

“Corny.” She says flatly, but the smile tugging on the corner of her mouth is telling me she’s happy at my compliment.

“Do you want to go somewhere else?” I propose. The only reason why we were here in the first place was because Oya kept on insisting that I should take Rie somewhere fancy for our 3rd anniversary, before stuffing a couple hundred bills in my hands.

She nodded furiously, a wave of relief washing over her face

I raise my hand for the check and the waiter standing nearby quickly ran over to hand it to us. I glanced down at the total before setting down the money that Oya gave me and stood up, grasping Rie’s hand in mine as the two of us left.

As soon as the chilly, fall air hit our faces, Rie let out a loud sigh, “That place was too stuffy for me.” he stated, smiling at me, “Let’s go sit somewhere. It’s such a nice night out.”

I nodded in agreement as she dragged me off to one of the nearest benches at the park across the street. As soon as sat down, she freed her hair from the bun, letting it flow down past her shoulders. “Look,” She pointed towards the sky, “The stars are so bright today. They’re so pretty.”

“They are.” I agreed, looking at her my heart swelled with adoration. The stars paled in comparison to her beauty.

“Rie,” I whispered, grabbing her hand with mine, “I love you.”

“I know,” She laughed, intertwining her fingers together, “I love you too.”

I smiled at her and took a deep breath and reaching into my pocket, I slipped a small silver band onto her finger, “Will you be with me forever?”

She looked down at her finger in shock before quickly looking back up at me. I stifled a laugh at the expression on her face. “O-Of course I will!” She shouted, throwing her body towards mine, arms wrapped tightly around me.

Time stops.

She grips the ring tightly in her hands, “Even though you promised me forever.” She mumbled softly, turning the ring in her hand. She reached her hand out and softly traced the stone in front of her with her fingers, “I’ll never forgive you.”

Time starts.

“Rino, are you okay?!” She bursts into the room, causing the nurse that was checking my IVs and vitals to jump in surprise.

“Miss, could you please be a little quieter?” The nurse asks, frowning slightly before going back to her work.

Rie immediately apologizes and rushes to my side, gripping my hand tightly in hers. I smile up at her, “I’m fine.” I assure her, squeezing her hand lightly, “The doctor said it was just a minor attack.”

“Are you sure?” She frowned, “You’ve been getting them a lot lately.”

“Trust me,” I ran my thumb across her hand, “Would I lie to you?”

She stayed silent, frown still on her face, “Well, there was that one time when-”

“That was once!” I yelled softly, earning a loud laugh from Rie, causing the nurse to frown at her again and give her a look. Rie immediately stopped, but the remains of a smile stayed on her face.

Time starts.

“Rino.” She cries, lifting her head back up. The snow falls heavier around us. The snow falls heavier around us. Her face is red from the cold air and I wrap my arm around her tighter, trying to provide her with the warmth she gave me.

“Rie.” A voice said from behind us. Oya Shizuka stands a few inches away, her hand in her coat pockets, a frown on her face. “The weather is starting to get bad. We should leave soon.”

Rie nods slowly, and reluctantly gets up, my arms falling from around her body. I continue to kneels there, watching her walk towards Oya who held Rie in a tight embrace. My heart burns in jealousy at the warmth that Oya can provide her. Rie buries her face into Oya’s neck, who runs her hand through Rie’s hair in response.

“She would’ve wanted you to continue living.” Oya says, seemingly looking right at me, a couple of tears falling from her eyes as her hand grips the back of Rie’s tighter.

Rie nods again, pulling away from the embrace, her eyes red and puffy, “I know.” She says simply, intertwining her hand with Oya’s, she looks at me one last time, before the two of them walk off.

Time stops. I touch my face, tears fall from my eyes. Her warmth is gone. Time stops for me and it’ll never start again.


End file.
